Kiss me slowly
by JoySingWritePoemeLive
Summary: 2 Months after Neverland Emma goes out for a walk in the snowy evening, christmas-eve. Guess who she comes across? I really suck at summaries, but i do love to write these little happy stories. Give it a try ! Enjoy!


AN: Normally I don't have time to write a fic, but I just got inspiration from this song and I just started writing, I hope you love it! It may not go like this in the show itself, but I promise it'll give you a Disney-feeling. You will need to play off this song though, it'll intensify the feeling ;)

watch?v=F7RbBB-lT5o

Enjoy! 3

-SQ-

It was in the late evening when Emma closed the sheriff station. She looked up and saw nothing more than snow falling down on the streets. The lanterns were covered with a layer of snow, and a little fog was dawning on both sides of the street. It was Christmas-eve. Normally she was supposed to go to her parents, where Henry stayed too. But The Charmings decided to invite Henry over to them for the day, meanwhile Emma said she would have to work over late. A lot of paperwork had to be done before the closure on new-year-eve. Because she would not get a rest between Christmas and new-year. A lot of friends invited the Charmings over to their warm home, to spend a lovely evening with them. So she was pretty scheduled for the upcoming week. It's been two months since they've returned from Neverland. It's been an upwards and downwards spiral lately, but everyone decided to make the best of it. Henry did very well, since Peter Pan was defeated. He had a rough time, but he's strong. He got that spirit from Regina. Regina, she did very good too. She had changed. Emma and her have become friends, not practically close friends, but they've come to an understanding. And they also share this strong connection now, which they respect deeply. Over the month Emma and Regina made appointments to settle little arrangements for Henry. So that he and both his moms could spend some quality-time with him. So that he didn't have to feel like he was neglecting one of them. Sometimes Regina or Emma invited the other parent over. Seems like the quality-time was much more fun when the other mother was around, made it more natural. Of course neither of the women wanted to admit that they felt happier when the other was around. It was simply for Henry. Henry became their excuse to see the other more often. But secretly something magical was growing within them, and the more time they spend together, the faster it grew. Of course both of the women didn't acknowledge it, claiming it to be just because they got used to each other. Emma inhaled deeply and shook a little bit of the snow off her coat. It was cold, like every Christmas cold felt like. The perfect temperature for a hot coco with whipped cream and cinnamon.

She walked down the sidewalk towards her apartment. She didn't drove with her car these days. Because of Neverland she got kind of used to walking. Besides driving in this weather was crazy. By foot, it was much easier and more peaceful. It gave her time to think, about life. At first she thought about the events in Neverland, but nowadays she only thinks about Regina. The little brunette left some impression on Emma somehow. She was strong and unique in her own kind. Which Emma came to appreciate every time she talked with Regina. Emma didn't know what Regina would do with Christmas eve. She wanted to invite her over, but didn't think her parents would be too pleased. And if she denied her parents request and preferred to stay with Regina, her parents would definitely come for answers. If she thought about staying over with Regina, she actually really liked that. Emma felt a chill running down her spine and stuffed her scarf more deeply into her cleavage. She tightened her gloves around her little fingers and pulled her hat strongly over her ears. Her lips were pink now, and her nose was red. Thanks to this lovely icy-cold wind she almost felt like it would fall off any minute. She casted her glance to her right when she saw something move. She couldn't quite see who it was, but she was trying to get a clear view with her eyes. The snow and fog didn't make it easy. Suddenly the person was down on the ground, she or he has fallen. Emma didn't really thought about it but just ran up to the person to ask if she or he needed help. The person's head was bent down and looking at the ground, It didn't even acknowledge Emma's presence.

'Here let me help you?' Emma said kindly and reached out her hand. When the person looked up Emma suddenly was speechless and a little in daze. It was Regina. Regina herself, was a little speechless too. She didn't expect to see Emma on the streets. She thought Emma would be with her son and parents. Emma took a moment to regain her posture and smiled again. She again extended her hand more expressively towards Regina. Regina smiled back and reached for her hand. Even though they both had gloves, they couldn't deny the heath coming from their bodies. While Emma pulled her up Regina spoke.

'Thank you' Very shyly Regina straightened her posture and looked keen at Emma. Emma was at a loss for words because she hadn't really looked at Regina wholly because she was on the ground. But now, when she was eye-level, Emma was simply staring at Regina. Straight into her eyes. And Regina saw this and felt her cheeks burning. Emma was staring, she was taking in every inch of Regina's cute face and her timid eyes, so beautiful! Regina was beginning to feel nervous and coughed softly just to let Emma remind her she was still very present. Emma suddenly jumped a little and broke eye-contact immediately. She was now officially fiercely blushing, and Regina saw this. Her cheeks weren't red a minute earlier but now they are. Regina giggled a little at Emma's reaction and saw Emma slowly looking up again. Emma heard her giggle, and found it the cutest giggle she ever heard. Emma smiled again.

'So, what brings you down on the snowy streets of Storybrooke?' Emma said nonchalantly, and stuffed her hands into her pockets nervously.

'Could ask the same for you' Regina said to Emma. More as a statement actually, but Emma gets it.

'Well just finished paperwork at the sheriff station, I was just walking towards my parents now actually.' Emma said kindly.

'Oh, well dear, don't let me hold you up then. You should carry on walking, I think they're missing you' Regina said with a little hurt in her voice. Although it would not be recognized by a commoner, Emma could very well detect the hurt in her voice. She felt for Regina. Although she came with them on the journey and pretty much gave her life to save Henry. Her parents and the town haven't quite forgiven her yet. It was stupid, Emma knew. She had already forgiven Regina, although she never really knew what Regina did. But she forgave her none the less. Regina also has a new chance now.

'No, it's okay. I first felt like walking for a while. Although I wish for a hot coco and some warm fire. I also really love walking in the snow. As a child it always amazed me to see such a phenomenal creation' Emma said softly while wondering off in her thoughts.

'Yes, nature has its beautiful sides. And snow above all, is rather majestic. How something so small can come in a massive amount and make something so peaceful is sometimes even a mystery for me. But it's amazing none the less' Regina says while inhaling the fresh air, and wondering off with her thoughts too. Emma noticed this and took the chance to watch Regina closely. Regina looked up for a moment and saw they were standing near a lantern with a flickering light. Suddenly a breezy wind came between them and Regina shivered a little. Emma was about to ask Regina something when she felt something falling against her shoe and she looked down. Regina looked at Emma and saw her watching the ground intensely. Emma bowed down and picked up something. Emma looked at the object and suddenly acknowledged that what she was holding was a branch. Not just any branch, she was holding a cluster of mistletoe. Regina was a little shocked and looked a little uncomfortable because Emma hadn't looked up in her eyes yet, she was watching the branch intensely, again. After 30 seconds of silence and uncomfortably waiting for the inevitable, Emma finally looked inside Regina's eyes. What she saw was not something what she was expecting. She was expecting objection from Regina. But she saw acceptance, it gave her hope. Emma smiled weakly and very nervous. She then held up the mistletoe so that Regina could closely see they were not mistaking. If it wasn't even enough of prove Emma spoke again.

'I guess this I mistletoe. I always loved those stories of this tradition, don't you?' Emma looked at Regina hopefully. Regina nodded and smiled softly.

'yes, I know its power too. It's a very old tradition though. I don't know if the people of Storybrooke ever accustomed to it.' Regina said again.

'yes well, where I come from. This was the one true magical thing I always saw. It brought up so much cheer. It's the only thing I've ever truly believed. I always loved this tradition, it should actually always be a tradition. Even if it's just for fun. No harm can really be done with this innocent branch' Emma said wisely. And Regina nodded along with Emma. She never really knew Emma would be such a tradition-holder. While Emma precariously overlooked the branch while bringing back memories, Regina smiled softly at Emma. She was distracted so Regina spoke again and then moved a little closer towards Emma.

'Well then, if this tradition means a lot to you, and you want it not to be broken. I guess we should definitely not let this time be any different than shall we' Regina said nervous, while watching Emma with an intense gaze, she leaned in slowly. Emma suddenly repeated Regina's words in her mind and moved her eyes to look deep inside Regina's eyes. She wanted to be sure she heard it right.

'You mean…' Emma didn't dare to finish the sentence. But already saw Regina nodding softly and looking at her lips. Emma felt a butterfly feeling inside her tummy and suddenly felt all warm. She saw Regina leaning in and wanted to do too, but she needed to be really sure.

'You're sure? I mean… if you don't want it. It's just a stupid tradition…' Emma was sputtering and Regina just couldn't stop herself anymore. She took Emma's collar in her hands and tugged her hard towards her lips. And suddenly their lips were united. And their world was in complete balance.

The kiss was everything Regina expected it to be, even better. Emma on the other hand was speechless and first was shocked Regina was so demanding, but on the other hand really loved it. She then held her gloves to Regina's cheeks and held her in place while she explored and tasted Regina's mouth. It was magical. The kiss lasted longer than it was intended. Emma and Regina held their heads against each other's and stood there for a while, while gaining back some air. They kept staring inside their eyes. Their eyes simply shone of joy and satisfaction. After a little while they both regained their posture and then stared in each other's eyes. Finally Emma spoke.

'Do you like to come with me?' Emma softly spoke, while observing her.

'To you parents?' Regina said with a hint of sarcasm and a little joy. She crossed her arms over her chest while Emma took a moment to smile widely and giggle a little.

'Well although the appeasing idea of getting us all in a family-drama on this lovely Christmas eve, no thank you. I was more thinking if you'd like spending the evening with me. After an hour I'm taking henry with me to my apartment maybe you'd like to come too?' Emma spoke gently towards Regina. She on the other hand was dumbfounded and couldn't believe Emma was requesting this for her.

'You really mean that?' Regina said surprisingly and very happy. While she smiled really openly and full of joy, Emma couldn't deny she wanted nothing more but to tell her yes by kissing her again, she denied that little joy for a while.

'Of course! I mean what is Christmas about when you can't celebrate it with your family, that's what matters!' Emma said enthusiastically. Regina looked a little confused at Emma right then.

'But aren't your parents and Henry your family?' Regina said very confused.

'No actually henry's real family are his two mothers. You and me. Although we just shred this thing. I'm pretty sure that what happened just earlier was there for a reason and what I feel.. for you is has more meaning than I'd ever admitted to myself than just now. Henry, you and me are my family. And I'd like to celebrate Christmas eve with you.' Emma spoke softly at the end. Then Regina had watery eyes and before she knew it she was crying and Emma say this. Before Emma could even move Regina pushed herself into Emma's arms and hugged her fiercely.

'Thank you, Emma. I wouldn't wish anything more in the world. Henry, you and me. That's all I really wanted' Regina said at last while crying her last tears and then pushing herself a little off of Emma. Emma looked inside Regina's eyes and then spoke again.

'Always, I'd do anything to make you happy' Emma spoke again. And with that Regina kissed Emma again with a lot more emotion than the other time. This time, she kissed her with passion, respect and love. And Emma felt it. That's why they hugged each other tight while they were sharing another kiss. When they finished Emma reached out for Regina's hand. She accepted it and they walked towards Emma's apartment. Down the street while it snowed. Down the mist were no-one would acknowledge their presence. Towards their new beginning and their lovely evening with henry. Together as a family.

-SQ-

AN: See, I told you! 3 please don't forget to review. I know it takes a while to do that, but well. I really love them herby I also wish you all a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
